Brie Bella
Brie Bella is a retired wrestling villainess best known for competing in WWE. Brie and her twin sister, Nikki Bella, debuted in WWE in 2007, but it was in January 2011 that Brie began her first run as a villainess, when she and Nikki attacked Gail Kim after catching her with Daniel Bryan--who they were both seducing. Brie feuded with Gail, and later Eve Torres, leading to Brie capturing the Divas Championship from Eve on April 11, 2011. Brie lost the title to Kelly Kelly a couple of months later on Raw, and she and Nikki would feud with both Kelly and Eve, as well as Alicia Fox throughout the remainder of the year and entering 2012. In the weeks heading into WrestleMania 28, Brie was outed by Nikki as a supporter for then-Raw General Manager John Laurinaitis, and she was in the corner of Team Johnny as they defeated Team Teddy at the event. Brie and Nikki were "fired" by villainous Executive Administrator Eve Torres on April 30, 2012, after both sisters were defeated by Layla in a Triple Threat Match for the Divas Championship. Brie returned to WWE along with Nikki on March 11, 2013, and continued her run as a villainess by feuding with The Funkadactyls (Naomi and Cameron). In the weeks leading up to SummerSlam, Brie engaged in a feud with another fellow Total Divas cast member in Natalya, in which Brie, Nikki, and newcomer Eva Marie would spend weeks bullying her. Brie was defeated by Natalya in a grudge match at the PPV on August 18. Brie's run as a villainess ended when all of the Total Divas came together against AJ Lee after she trashed the entire cast in a promo on Raw. After a year as a babyface, which included a feud with evil twin Nikki Bella, Brie became a villainess again when she intentionally helped Nikki capture the Divas Championship from AJ Lee at Survivor Series in 2014. During the match, the evil Brie planted a kiss on AJ, which allowed Nikki to defeat AJ for the title, and also reunited the twins. After her heel turn, Brie would constantly assist Nikki in winning her matches, while both twins continued to bully AJ and Paige. The twins were defeated by AJ and Paige at WrestleMania XXXI, and two weeks later, the Bellas became babyfaces due to Naomi's villainous turn. Brie (along with Nikki) turned villainous again when the twins used Twin Magic (switching places in the ring) to defeat Paige for the Divas Championship in June. The duo continued to feud with Paige and in the weeks that followed, they aligned with the evil Alicia Fox to form Team Bella. After Nikki lost the title and went on hiatus due to injury, Brie continued teaming with Alicia and feuding with Team PCB and Team B.A.D. Brie's last heel run ended in February 2016, and she retired from wrestling on April 4, 2016. Category:Wrestling Villainess Category:On & Off Villainess Category:Redeemed Villainess Category:Femme Fatale Category:Live Action Villainess